Let me love you
by Don'tMakeMeBreakYourSpine
Summary: Basically Jace and Clary having an... Um... Let's say, intense moment. Read on for lemons ;) all characters belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare! No credit to me!


div class="entry-wrap" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 10px; vertical-align: baseline;"  
>dl id="post-clace-1" class="entry hentry" style="margin: 3.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; width: 595px;"<br>dt class="entry-title entry-linkbar" style="margin: 12px 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.5em; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 2.4em; vertical-align: baseline; color: #00a8c6; text-align: center; line-height: 1.1em;"span class="entry-linkbar-inner" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/dt  
>dt class="entry-title" style="margin: 12px 130px 12px 0px; padding: 0px 150px 0px 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 2.4em; vertical-align: baseline; color: #00a8c6; line-height: 1.1em;"So Let me Love you.dt  
>dd class="entry-text" style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1.3em; vertical-align: baseline; position: static; clear: both;"<br>dl class="vcard author" style="margin: -2.6em 0px 1.2em 1.2em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 0.85em; vertical-align: baseline; float: right; position: relative; max-width: 120px; text-align: center; z-index: 10;"  
>dd class="entry-date" style="margin: -0.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #719aa0;"abbr class="updated" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: none; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" title="2014-10-26T22:51:00+03:00"October 26th, 22:51abbr/dd  
>dl  
>div class="entry-content" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1em; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.5em;"Clary pulled the shower door open. She got the hot water running and pulled her hair from the bobble, tugging off her jeans and top, then got in. The water was a good temperature, so she began to scrub her hair with Jace's shampoo. It was beautiful, a scent of sunshine and late spring sunsets - Jace's scent. She rubbed it all over her br /Suddenly, the lights flickered out. She froze. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Great,/em she thought, em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"I'm going to fall over - I just know it./em Fumbling, she hits his shower off and staggers out, struggling to look for a towel in the pitch black. Just as she touches the soft material, something brushes her /She screams, spinning /br /"Clary, calm down! It's just me!"br /Jace. She breathes a sigh of /"Sorry," he said, "If I had known you were in here I wouldn't have turned off the lights. I thought you were some weirdo, snooping around in my bathroom. If I hadn't thought it might be you I would have attacked. Thank the Angel I didn't." He /br /Clary croaks, "okay, um... I just need to grab a towel..."br /"You're naked. Oh jeez, sorry."br /Clary fumbles for the towel, and begins to panic blindly when she can't find it. Then she frets about him turning on the light. Hot tears swell in her eyes, "I can't find it, Jace, I can't find the towel, for-"br /br /Something soft drapes around her shoulders, "Calm down, Clary. I got it."br /She wipes her eyes, feeling stupid. Then she wraps it round her chest, and tugs it close, tucking in the corner. She sniffles, "Okay, I have it on."br /The light flickers on. Jace sees her eyes are pink, and pulls her close, kissing her eyelids. "Clary, don't be upset. Even if I did see something you didn't want me to, I wouldn't ever stop loving you. Remember, I am yours, you are mine." He whispers, his soft hair tickling her /br /A feeling of guilt swept over her. Jace, who was the most beautiful boy ever, was sticking around and waiting for a flat-chested, tiny little thing like herself, and all she ever gave him was grief. She pulled him in, and then whacked the shower on before dragging him in, still with those jeans on. He gasps, and she laughs, still wearing that towel. He flicks water at her, and she flicks it back, before the laughing subsides slightly. He takes Clary's face into his /"You have the most beautiful laughter, Clary." He tells her, his hair matted to his face. She laughs again, but it calms down to a slowly exhale. He presses his nose to hers, the only sound being the running water, their heavy breathing, and the thrumming of Clary's heart in her fluttery chest as she watches /br /"I love you Jace." She says, and closes the space between them. His fingers twist in her hair, running down her back with the water, and to the rim of the towel. It slides down a little. Jace looks her dead in the eye, moving back a bit, moving it a bit more. She doesn't protest, though her muscles tense, her gut /"I love you too, Clary. I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do." He tells her softly, though she can tell this is what he wants. What he /The towel keeps moving /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Please, pull it off before I lose my nerve,/em She thinks, panting. Their breaths mingle, they both look directly in the other's eye. Just as it reaches her nipple, she loses her nerve and yanks it back up. He takes his hands away, "I'm sorry, Clary, you should've said something."br /"I'm not Isabelle." She /br /She immediately regrets it when Jace's face contorts, and he winces, "what? Of course you aren't. What do you mean?"br /"Why would you want this with me, Jace? I'm not hot, sexy, wild or curved. I'm an underdeveloped freak show." She says, her throat twisting. He takes her face back in his hands, "Clary, I don't want Isabelle. I want you. You are everything to me. Why would I possibly want anybody else other than you?"br /Her tears spill over again. He holds her close, "Do you want this, Clary? I don't mind if you say no. We can wait if it is upsetting you so much."br /She wipes her tears furiously, "I do want this, I really do Jace. I just... I don't want you to change your mind when you see me."br /"Why on Earth would I do that?"br /She shrugs, and sobs again. He puts his hands back on the rim of the towel, "Clary, let me show you. It is a definite yes." He says. She nods, and /br /He slips it down, over her nipples, down to her /"Is this okay?" He asks. So, maybe he wasn't going to run to the hills, screaming after /She nods, and he pulls it down so it drops to her ankles. She has the urge to apologise, to cover her body and run away. But the way he looks at her is what stops her. True admiration, like he can't get enough of her. Like she... Was the most spectacular thing he'd ever laid eyes /br /"Clary, you're gorgeous." He tells her. She stands, waiting for his face to become one of disgust. It doesn't. She takes her chance, undoing his button, his fly, and he yanks them off, throwing the soaked jeans to the tiled floor. All that was between them was a thin pair of black cotton boxers. Her breathing increased in speed. But he just kept looking at /br /She ran her fingers round the waistband, and then pulled them down, easily over his legs, and throwing them beside the soaked jeans. Nothing left. Nothing at /br /He stepped forward, pressing his chest to hers, and wrap his arms round her body, grabbing the body wash. He poured a splodge into his palm, and began to rub it all over her body, her stomach, back, shoulders, hair, ... Even her breasts. He lingered on them, squeezing, rubbing and then ran his fingers down to her legs which he rubbed and them, looking at her for permission, lightly scrubbed in between her legs, making her shudder /br /He seemed to take it the wrong way, stopping. She murmured, "No, that was fine, Jace." Which then made her flush scarlet. He smiled a little, and rinsed her all over, combing through her hair. He was tender, loving, unlike when he was dismembering demons and Forsaken. Those hands that wielded a seraph blade so intimidatingly, now caressed her body like a porcelain /br /Once he was finished, she took the bottle, and put a glob on her own palm. She ran her hands all over his body, circling his nipples tenderly, before running a fingernail across below his belly button. She rubbed soap on his scarred back, where she kissed each and every scar, before sliding her hands over his backside, then ran a fingernail down each leg to his ankles. He /"Sure you've never done this before, Fray?"br /"Yeah, nobody was ever dumb enough to date me, so..."br /He turns to her, and kisses her briskly, "Shut up - you're perfect. Seriously, if someone as gorgeous and charming as myself will love you, everyone must."br /br /Clary rolls her eyes, "Gee, thanks, big head. How'd you get that head through the shower door?"br /"I don't know, or care, I just want to love you." He said, serious /She looks deep into his eyes, "Then love me."br /He looks down at his member half-erect between them, "You haven't finished washing me yet."br /br /She reached down, carefully taking hold of it. A hiss escapes his teeth, the head moving upward, nearly fully erect. She rubs soap along it, then rubs the head soothingly, circling over and /He kisses her neck hungrily, and she reaches up for the shower head, rinsing his hair, back and legs as he kisses her. She moves him back, rinsing his chest, and his member /Then, without warning, he pushes her back and into the fogged up glass, cold on her back, but she barely notices, or cares. His lips crush hers, melting, his tongue gliding over hers. His hands slide up her waist and settle on her breasts, squeezing, urging and fondling. Then he slides them back down to her hips, her thighs, and his hands linger over her /br /"Clary. Is it okay?" He asked, his eyes warning, and she nods without thinking. She doesn't need to think. She is safe - she is with Jace. He slowly eases one finger inside, twirling it and pushing in deeper, then out again. She sighs, and then finds her waist moving with the rhythm. She isn't afraid or ashamed anymore. Jace accepts her - he really /br /Clary tightens around him, hungry and needy. He slides in another finger, and her gut builds up, and she knows her release is sooner than later. One twist of his finger, and she screams as she releases, trembling and shaking. Good thing the institute was unoccupied except for them. She exhales as his licks her wetness off his fingers. "Lovely." He smiles, /Jace? Shy? Clary leans up and kisses him softly, then says, "My turn."br /He nods, and she says, "I... Um... Can we..."br /She stammers and flushes /br /Jace picks up Clary, making her squeal, and carries her out, into his room, onto his bed, soaking wet. "Jace, your bedsheets!"br /"Who cares?" He growls, "We can sleep in your room." That was, if they slept at /He lies her down, and then crouches over her, his member dangling down. He looks at her, inspecting her whole body. Then he begins to kiss every inch of it, kissing, nipping, sucking, licking as he goes. Her back arches up, "Oh my..." She breathes. She feels his boyish grin as he kisses her, sliding his tongue in her mouth. Then he carries on down to her feet. He even slipped his tongue down her navel, which was very /br /Suddenly, he flips her over, straddling him. He smirks, "Sorry to sidetrack you. You wanted something?"br /Her head has gone fuzzy from all the kissing. She nods, "Oh, right yeah."br /"What was it exactly that you wanted?"br /"Umm... I, err..." br /He chuckles, "You were good at the physical sex, not so much the verbal. Don't be ashamed, Clary. Just tell me what you want."br /br /She swallows, "Can I show you instead?"br /He smirks, "And if I don't like the idea?"br /"Ouch." She mumbles, climbing off. He grabs her arm, "I am kidding, Clary. I agreed to anything, didn't I?"br /He knew what she wanted. So he propped himself against the bed frame, and his erection sprung up. She knelt over it, legs spread, held up by Jace, the head touching her /"This is going to hurt a bit," he said, "If it hurts too much, tell me, and I will stop."br /br /She touches his face, "Jace, I'm not fragile. I can handle it."br /Then, slowly, she eases into him, and groans. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Why did I do this?/em She thinks. But then she changes her mind, em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"No, this is Jace. I will do anything for him./em And then he breaks through the barrier, making her scream a little. Then it stops hurting - in fact, to her it feels /He looks at her, sweat rolling down his face, "You okay?"br /All she can do is nod. He nods back, "Good. Now, just... Move up and down. You'll get used to the feeling."br /br /She gets up, then sits down again. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Oh my God, what if I do something wrong? What is he pushes me away? What if-/embr /"Clary? You've got that worried look on your face. We can stop if you want." Jace /She sobs a little. This makes him pull her /"Clary? Clary, it's okay, I've stopped. I stopped." He lies her down next to him, wrapping her up in his arms. She sobs again, "I was... Was I doing it wrong?"br /"No, Clary, you were doing perfectly. You are perfect. Everything you have done was great. Thank you." He says, and presses his lips to hers. This time he doesn't notice her do it - while they are tangled up, she thrusts herself back onto him, and this time it doesn't hurt. His eyes fly /br /"Jace... Can you... You take control."br /"Okay. If that is what you want." He tells /He straddles her, and then thrusts deep inside her. She gasps, "By the Angel..."br /He does it again, "You okay?"br /"If you were hurting me Jace, trust me, I would tell you." She manages, trying to control her orgasm. She bit her /"Don't do that." Jace says, "I want you to come before I do."br /She nods, releasing her lip. On and on her goes, pounding into her, rubbing her breasts, kissing her neck, face, tugging on her lip, until she found her release. Then he climaxed into her, and dropped, putting all his weight on /br /"By the Angel, Clary, you definitely sure you haven't done that before."br /"Positive, you're my first." She /"And hopefully," he says, kissing her and speaking between words, "Your only."/div  
>dd  
>dl  
>div  
>div id="comments" class="entry-wrap entry-comments" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 10px; vertical-align: baseline;"<br>div class="entry" style="margin: 3.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; width: 595px;"  
>div class="entry-text" style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1.3em; vertical-align: baseline; position: static; clear: both;"<br>div class="entry-comments-text" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; overflow-x: auto; overflow-y: hidden;"a style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-decoration: underline; color: #00a8c6; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" target="_self" name="comments"/a/div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div class="hr" style="margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 10px; vertical-align: baseline; display: block; height: 32px; overflow: hidden; background-image: url(' . ?v=10840'); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;" div 


End file.
